cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kel vs. Lisa: Hate at First Sight
“Week 0 – Week 25” This storyline begins with the inaugural women’s title tournament. Kel Valentine was eliminated in the first round of the tournament after a loss to Andrea Hudson. The tournament was eventually won by Lilith Lovecraft, crowning her as the first CWL Women’s champion. But success was not far off for Kel. As she proceeded to beat Annie Thunder and Evelyn Diamond in a Triple Threat match to become number one contender for the women’s title. This would lead to the first collision between the two at X-Post. The Fan Favourite Kel Valentine. Versus the universally loathed Lilith Lovecraft. In the end of this first encounter, Kel was able to beat Lilith and capture her women’s title. Lilith would go on to join up with Nightmare and Mild Hazard to form the Fallen. However, this new alliance would not be enough to claim back the women’s title from Kel Valentine. (Writers Note: The Fallen didn’t do anything in the match because as a group they’re pretty incompetent) Lilith would temporarily shift into a managerial role for the Fallen. Kel would go on to lose her title to Davina Rose. The two would meet up once again. This time, for a spot in the Women’s Gold in the Bank match. For the first time, Lilith would pick up the win. But this time, with the roles reversed. Kel would not take the loss lightly. She went on to brutalize Lilith backstage, injuring her. Now, three months after their first encounter. The roles between these two were reversed. With the fans rallying behind Lilith and turning their back on Kel. With Lilith injured, Kel would form the two chick power trip with Carolyn Hale. She would also get another shot at the women’s title, competing in a triple threat match also including Davina Rose and Annie Thunder taking place at American Cakeday. However, she wouldn’t be able to compete in that match. As that night, she was attacked by a returning Lisa Love (Writers Note: Name change #1) Lisa came back with one mission. Take out Kel Valentine, before she had to retire from injury. This began a collision course, to Midsummers Mayhem. Lisa would first fight through Kel’s girlfriend Carolyn Hale. Whereas Kel would return the favour, by curb stomping Lisa’s wife Simone. This powder keg exploded in the first ever 2 out of 3 falls Hell in a Cell match. But Lisa would not get her revenge. As Kel Vallen (Writers Note: Name change #2) would win the match 2 falls to none. Lisa would then retire and Kel would become more dominant than ever. ”Week 66 – Week 85” Lisa would become general manager of Nemesis for a time, whereas Kel would dominate Vindication and form the White Lotus. A stable including Yuri York, Carolyn Hale, and Andrea. But Hale’s membership would not last long. Kel would dump her girlfriend after defeating her with her own move. Kel would eventually move over to Nemesis and win their Women’s title at Endgame. The night after Endgame, Lisa would resign as general manager, and rumours would start as to if she would be making a return. Kel would continue her dominance on Nemesis, until she ran into the roadblock of Roxx. Roxx would snap the 30+ week winning streak of Kel Vallen in a dominant showing. But that was the least of Kel Vallen’s worries as she would then be attacked by the returning Lisa Lovecraft (Writers Note: Name change #3, we’ve got the hat trick) Lisa came out of retirement to get her revenge. But she’d have to wait her turn, as Roxx would get a shot at Kel first. At Shadowbanned, Kel would survive her match with Roxx, with her women’s title still in hand. Then the Undisputed Tournament would come along. Lisa would join forces with Scout Mackenzie in hopes of meeting Kel in the finals. While Lisa and Scout would make it to the finals. Kel would lose in the first round after miscommunication with her partner and ex-girlfriend Carolyn Hale. Lisa would go on to lose in the finals of the tournament. With no more challengers, and no more tournaments in Lisa’s way. She’d finally get her shot at Kel. But not without having to fight through both Andrea and Yuri York. But once the two underlings of the white lotus were defeated. It was only Kel and Lisa left. But Kel had one last trick up her sleeve. Kel would give Lisa her match. But before even two minutes had passed, Kel’s plan came to fruition. Andrea would come down and attacked Lisa, causing a DQ. Yuri wasn’t far behind and the three of them seemed set to take out Lisa for good. But Carolyn Hale would come down to save Lisa from their common enemy. Lisa and Kel would then be set for Midsummers Mayhem, under the stipulation of it being Three Stages of Hell. But Kel had some unfinished business with Hale first. As the two would go one on one before Midsummers Mayhem. Kel would once again pick up the win, but what happened after the match would be telling. As the two would embrace in hug in the middle of the ring. This would cause some fans to rally behind Kel and it would make Lisa infuriated. Lisa would brutally assault Hale backstage, injuring her. This would start a more aggressive side of Lisa. Kel and Lisa would meet once more before the big show, with Lisa attacking Kel backstage. A lot of the fans that were once in the corner of Lisa began to turn on her. At the time of Midsummer Mayhem, the crowd was split as to who to back. In the main event of Midsummers Mayhem, Lisa would win the first fall, but would get cocky and would allow Kel to gain control of the match and eventually win the second match. Then in the final fall, the cell would lower, and once more the two would do battle inside of Hell in a Cell and once more. Kel would come out on top. (Writers Note: With this win, Kel would become the first women to get three retentions.) After a year and a half of hate and anger. It was finally over with the two women back where they began. With the fans no longer rallying behind Lisa, but behind Kel Fuckin’ Vallen.